iNeed You Now
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam and Freddie broke up in that elevator. But they'd said goodbye in the elevator that night with love. Now, Sam finds herself pregnant with the child of her ex-boyfriend. Will this force them apart? Or will this bring them back together again? T. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, anyone who knows me knows that I'm a BIG Seddie shipper. Although some people think that it's played out, the seddie pregnancy theme has a huge following, and though it's not easy to write, it does make for a good story. So I thought...they just dated. Nickelodeon, do you seriously want me to believe that 16-17 year old teenagers are dating and not having sex? So...yeah, this is how this fic was born. I'm convinced that the only reason iCarly isn't more sexual (it's still pretty rounchy for a kid's show) is because it's on Nickelodeon. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

It was a mutual agreement. That what they said, anyway. But there was something wrong in Sam's heart. Funny, it was Sam, the abrasive, obnoxious, loud irritating Sam that was the most heart-broken. Probably because she was the one that started the whole dating thing with her kiss. But Freddie wasn't a stranger to the pain, either. He thought he was doing what they should be doing. But then, why did they ever date to begin with if it was only going to end like this?

Midnight came, and Sam and Freddie said goodbye to each other in a tearful hug. They kissed one last time, and Freddie pulled Sam in for what they thought would be their last kiss. Sam deepened it, and they started a full-blown make-out session in the elevator. They weren't quite sure why they were doing this...it was only prolonging the inevitable. However, Freddie didn't seem to mind as Sam's kisses got rougher, and Sam didn't seem to mind as Freddie's kisses got lower.

They had to stop the elevator again. This time, like a few hours before, was so they could be alone with each other. However, this time they would be doing much more than talking.

Where was this going? Weren't they about to break up? Were they seriously about to have sex in an elevator?

Freddie's hand reached up to cup her face, and Sam lay her head on his chest.

Why were they doing this if they were just going to break up after this? Sam let a few silent tears fall, and Freddie kisses them away, wiping her cheek with his thumb. He really did love her, Sam smiled at the realization that he was telling the truth. He did love her as much as she loved him. He would be the perfect person to be with...and Sam knew then that she wanted him. All of him. Completely.

"F-freddie..." Sam gasped between their kisses.

"W-what?" he asked, kissing down her neck.

"I...I want you to..." Sam blushed. She wasn't a prude, but she wasn't a blunt whore, either. If she said, "have sex" he may think her too bold, but if she said, "make love," that would bring up the feelings that they were going to have to bury tonight.

"What do you want Sam?" Freddie asked.

What did she want? She wanted to stay with Freddie. She wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to never leave his side. But that's not what he meant when he asked her that question. He could see that she was getting hot and bothered. Quite frankly, it turned him on.

"I...I want you...to be with me. One last time." Sam said as she pulled off his shirt.

Freddie smiled and complied, pulling Sam's shirt off in the process.

"So do I. I want to be with you again, too." Freddie told her.

Sam smiled and unbuttoned his jeans. "One last time?" Sam asked, her eyes shining with tears.

Freddie nodded and pulled her lips down to meet his. She responded enthusiastically, kissing him back with as much fervor as he was.

They had been together before, this wouldn't be their first time. But it would be their last, and they wanted to remember this moment...forever.

...

Saying goodbye was bittersweet, but they knew it had to be done. They kissed one last time, and Sam got off the elevator, waving goodbye to Freddie as she headed to Carly's apartment. Freddie said goodbye as well, and walked into his own, right across the hall.

Sam straightened herself up and then entered Carly's apartment.

"Hey Sam." Carly said as Sam entered the Shay's apartment. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going home." Carly noted, turning off the television.

Sam looked up at her. Did Carly say something? Sam dragged herself sluggishly to the Shay's couch and plopped down on the sofa.

"Sam?" Carly asked, touching her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

No. No, she wasn't alright. She was heartbroken, and she didn't know why. She was sure that breaking up with Freddie was supposed to be the right thing for them to do. They weren't ready to date yet...right? They were forcing a relationship out of something that...what was it that they had together? Sam didn't know. She looked up at Carly, finally, and opened her mouth.

"Freddie and I...broke up tonight." Sam said.

Carly's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"I said...we broke up." Sam told her again.

Carly looked on in confusion. "...why?" she asked.

Sam thought it over. Why had they broken up? I mean, they overheard Carly tell Spencer and that lady that they were forcing a relationship out of something, and...

Oh God.

Sam had let her emotions get in the way of things, again! If she hadn't taken it to heart, she and Freddie could be together tomorrow, kissing and holding each other until they were forced to seperate. Carly hadn't even been talking about Sam and Freddie, she was talking about Spencer and his girl.

Sam groaned and put her head in her hands. She really didn't want to think about this tonight. She wanted to be asleep, have a dreamless sleep, and be free of Freddie thought by the next morning. She was Sam Puckett...she never let anything or anyone get in her heart so bad that her chest actually ached. Why had it hurt so much to say goodbye?

Because you love him.

Sam told herself. _It hurts because you can finally admit the truth. It only took a break-up for you to see it. You even told him that you love him._

But WHY had it taken a break-up for her to see clearly?

A single tear fell down Sam's face. Where had that come from? She tried to wipe it away, but it was still there. She wiped it away again. Still there. No, not still there, but a new tear. Everytime she would wipe one away, another one fell in its place. Soon, her eyes were filled with water, and tear ofter tear came flowing out of her eyes, like a running tap. There would always be more tears. Always more sorrow.

No words came out of the blonde's mouth, only the noise of her sobs, but Carly noticed her tears immediately. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug, and let Sam cry her heart out on Carly's shirt.

Carly couldn't say anything either, and comforted the blonde the only way she knew how. Carly got up and ran to the kitchen and brought Sam 15 fatcakes. Sam took one look at them and shook her head.

No.

She didn't want fatcakes. She wanted Freddie. But...he had agreed that the break up was for the best. He wasn't taking this as hard as she was...Was he? When they were together tonight, Sam was sure that she had seen him crying as they were intimate.

Was she even okay with this break-up? She said that breaking up at midnight would work.

It's 2 o clock in the morning. You hadn't broken up yet, that's why you thought it would work. But now you have, and the reality of the situation is...you don't like it.

But it's not like she can just go back to him and tell him that she didn't mean any of it. That it was a mistake that she made for even suggesting it. No, Sam was too proud for that. She was a Puckett.

An hour later and her tears had finally run out. The hurt and sadness was still there, however, there weren't any tears left for her to shed. There was mutual. This was mutual. Yes, it was. It was.

Sam didn't say anything to Carly all night. She had never even answered Carly's question. But she didn't really know the answer to that one herself.

Sam leaned over to grab a fatcake, and opened the wrapper. The pink treat hovered over her mouth for a second, while she thought.

Maybe one day...if you get a little more normal...

Normal. What kind of normal girl ate 15 fatcakes at once? How many normal girls would knock out a truck driver? How many normal girls stuffed their face like a pig?

Sam immediately got up and threw all the fatcakes in the garbage can.

She never wanted to look at another fatcake again.

...

And so, things went on as usual. Sam and Freddie were slowly going back to normal. Well, as normal as they could have been. But they could never go back to the way things were before they had become a couple.

They were seemingly fine. Neither knew how much the other was hurting over this break-up. When they saw each other in the halls, they would smile and wave, they would talk, but the light that lit up their face when they saw the other one coming when they were dating was gone.

So, it was about 2 weeks after they broke up that Sam started to feel sick. The mornings were the worst. She would always ralph up her stomach's contents, wether or not she had already eaten that morning. The smell of food, once beloved to her, had now become her worst enemy.

At first, Sam just thought that it was fatcake withdrawl. Abstaining from the pink sweets from so long just gave her a reaction, she decided. It was when her monthly monster didn't show that she began to get worried. Sam ran to the pharmacy, and, ignoring the disapproving look she got from the cashier, bought a few pregnancy tests.

She was praying that they would be negative. How could she be pregnant with Freddie's child? They had just broken up? This would ruin both of their lives.

That was probably the longest 5 minutes she had ever waited. Taking one breath, she turned the first test over.

Positive.

Then the Second.

Pregnant.

And the last.

: )

This was anything but positive news. Sam held herself and cried the rest of the night.

The next day, Sam was supposed to meet Carly and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie. The only thing that brightened up her mood was when Freddie told some lame story about how his mother had spent 20,000 dollars on a pair of chickens.

"They're Tahetian Redbeaks. The rarest chickens in the world! When their eggs hatch, people buy the baby chicks for 1,000 each!"

"So your mom'll make her money back."

"No...she can't get em to...make babies." Freddie said.

No one noticed the look on Sam's face.

Ms. Benson's chickens might not be able to make babies...but her son sure could. Sam only let this phase her for a second before going back to the conversation at hand. Carly kept going on and on about the hot guy, and Sam, playing her part well and acting like nothing was wrong, indulged her. But no matter how hard Sam ran, she would never be able to escape this problem.

She would have to tell him.

And soon.

A/N: Okay, I wanted to write this after I watched the new episode, but my laptop was being a bitch, and I could only write from my email. That's why this started out as a different story, but turned into this one. Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YO ppl! Sorry I couldn't update the second I noticed that my reviews hit an even number, but I've been dealing with stuff lately that I had to get sorted out. A lot of time was spent at a social security building, as I lost my card. Ugh. AND I need it for boot camp, so...yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Sam was tired. In fact, she was downright exhausted. She'd been up half the night worrying about how on earth she was going to tell Freddie that she was pregnant, and up the other half vomiting. So, all in all, she'd gotten no sleep.

What if he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby? What if he ran off like her father did?

Sam shook her head. There's no way Freddie would do that. He was too good of a person to do that. But he would be scared. As scared as Sam was. She'd been crying a lot too, and that didn't help with her sleeping pattern.

Today was Friday, so there was school today. Sam didn't really feel like going, but she had to. If she didn't show up to school Carly and Freddie would show up at her house or something. And that was a confrontation that she was not ready to have with abyone other than Freddie yet. Sam loved Carly to bits, but this wasn't her problem. Well, not really. Sam needed to talk to Freddie and tell him before she went to Carly's. They needed to figure out what to do.

It was currently 3:00 in the morning, and Sam had a few hours before school started. This morning sickness had kept her up since 2:00. Sam had fallen asleep at 1:55, after worrying herself to death, only to be awoken by a sudden bout of nausea five minutes later. She had vomited for a good while.

So Sam decided that she'd try and go back to sleep.

Sam crawled into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

...

*Bleugh!*

Well...it was nice while it lasted. 10 minutes later, Sam found herself in a position that was becoming routine for her. Hunched over the toilet like a hungover whore.

"Bluegh!" Sam puked, whatever she had left was gone, and now she was only dry heaving. "Ugh..."

"Sam?" Her mom shouted. "Stop being so loud! If you're going to vomit, do it quietly!" Pam screamed.

"Sorry Mo-*BLEUGH!*" Sam threw up again.

A loud banging on her bathroom door caused Sam to get up. Sam flushed the toilet and opened up the door to find her mother standing there, hands on her hips.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Sam, look...Pregnancy isn't a beautiful thing, especially in the mornings. If you MUST have morning sickness, can you at least be quieter about it? Just because you're not getting any sleep doesn't mean I have to be sleep deprived as well." Pam huffed.

Sam looked at her mother in shock. "You know?"

"Know? Kid, it's kinda obvious. The restlessness, the vomiting. Yesterday you put ketchup on a pickle and dunked it in Vanilla Ice Cream. I've been pregnant before. You can't hide it from me." Pam yawned.

Sam looked down. "Oh..."

Pam sighed. "Sam, it's not the end of the world. I had you and Melanie when I was even younger than you, and ya'll turned out fine. I raised you and Mel when I was 16. You're 17, which means you made it farther than I did. But Sammy...honestly. Tone it down. I can't sleep either.

Sam nodded. "Okay. I'll try." Sam smiled.

Pam ruffled her hair. "I love you, kid."

"Love you too mom."

...

Sam walked into Ridgeway feeling slightly better. Not good, but better. To the point where she could tolerate it. She saw Freddie and Carly already at their lockers.

"Hey." Sam said, going up to them.

"Hey." Freddie and Carly said back.

Sam yawned.

"Tired?" Carly asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I...didn't sleep so well last night."

"Well...we have Math first. You can sleep there." Carly smiled.

Sam smiled back, but it never really reached her eyes. The only one that noticed this was Freddie, but he didn't say anything about it. When Carly wasn't looking, he whispered to her.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit...off." he said.

Sam looked at him.

"Freddie...I have to tell you something. Later. Not now. Come over to my house after school. Please." Sam looked at him.

Freddie looked concerned, but nodded.

"Okay."

Right then the bell rang, telling the trio it was time to go to class.

Maybe now Sam could get some sleep.

A/N: Okay guys! There's chapter 2! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! My internet is out while I'm writing this, but when it gets posted, I'll have it back! So...yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Sam drudged through class as best as she could. The day never seemed to end. Math ended up being horrible for sleeping, as she couldn't focus on anything other than Freddie. How on earth was she going to tell him? All she had told him this morning was "I have something to tell you later." but she didn't really go into details. By lunchtime, Sam was feeling worse than she had this morning. The first part of lunch was spent picking at her food, while the other half was spent vomiting up said food in the girl's bathroom.

"Sam? Don't you think you should see the nurse if you're not feeling well?" Carly asked.

Sam looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Momma's no priss, Carly. She can handle a bug." Sam said before brushing her teeth with the toothbrush she had (conveiniently) brought with her, and heading back to class.

Freddie wasn't oblivious to Sam's strange behavior. He'd been worried about her for sometime now, as she hadn't really seemed like herself. He shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. But then again...that feeling he had...it unnerved him. The rest of the day was a blur to Sam. After school, the trio stopped at the Groovy Smoothie and grabbed a smoothie for each of them. T-Bo wasn't working today, as he had promised Mrs. Benson that he would stop by the grocery store for them. Sam took a few sips of her Blueberry Blitz, then threw it away.

"Carly, my mom needs me at home today. She said that she needed to talk to me about something." Sam gave Freddie a pointed look as she left. He nodded.

"Yeah, me too, Carls. My mom and T-Bo should be back by now, so I should help them unload the groceries. I'll see you later." Freddie then left and followed Sam.

Sam opened the door to her house with the spare key that her mom "hides" under the doormat. Seriously. A robber could easily break into their house. Freddie follows Sam upstairs, where they enter her room. Sam lies down on her bed and puts her hands on her forehead.

"I can't do this..." she muttered. "I can't..."

"Sam?" Freddie asked, sitting down next to her. "Are you alright?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, that she shrugged away.

"If I was, do you think I'd look like this?" Sam snapped.

Freddie put up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Sorry." he muttered.

A brief pause was all it took to let the akward back in. Sam sighed and sat up. She looked at Freddie and he seemed so carefree, so innocent. He was innocent. Well, he had been. So had she. But they had taken each other's innocence, and now they were left with the result of that decision. How was she going to tell him? Should she just blurt it out? Or gradually break the news to him? His eyes became filled with concern and Sam could feel her own eyes watering. This was so bad. Everything's messed up now. He wasn't even her boyfriend anymore. What if he didn't want anything to do with the baby? What if he left like her dad had? What if...?

"Sam?" Freddie's voice broke through the silence. Sam looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

Freddie said nothing, only reached over and wiped away a stray tear that had snuck out of Sam's eye. The traitor tear.

"What did you need to tell me?" Freddie asked.

Sam cried, burying her face in her hands. Freddie, though he wasn't sure what was going on or why she was crying, pulled her in for a hug. Despite her brain telling her no, Sam found herself leaning into the hug, accepting his comfort. She sobbed until her eyes could produce no more tears.

"F-Freddie...I'm...I'm...p...pr..." Sam couldn't even continue, she only cried more. Tearless cries.

Freddie wasn't stupid. The second she burst into tears, he knew something was up. But when she had said...well, almost said...that...he knew immediately what it was she was telling him. He froze and shock crossed his features. If she was trying to tell him what he thinks she was trying to tell him, then they're in for a decent challenge ahead of them. After the initial shock wore off, Freddie pulled Sam in for a hug, who only cried louder. So he only held her tighter.

"Sam...don't cry...Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. It'll be okay."

"Freddie...I'm p...I'm pregnant! That's not okay!" she cried some more.

Freddie was extremely uncomfortable. Seeing Sam cry was like seeing a dog walk on two legs. Not impossible, but rarely seen. Sam was finally letting out her sorrow and frustration. "We'll make it okay. Okay?" Freddie rubbed her back. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm here for you." Sam sighed.

"Yeah..." she then got up and ran to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe her eyes. Freddie rubbed her back when she sat back down on the bed next to him. "Am I the only one you told?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah...sorta. My mom knows, but I didn't tell her. She just kinda knew somehow...but yes, you are the only person I've told." Sam sighed at put her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do Freddie? I can't...I can't be a mother...I...I'm so afraid of...what's happening, what's going to happen...what might happen...I just...I don't know if I can do this." Sam sighed.

"So...what? You want to get an abortion? Or adoption?" Freddie asked.

"Abortion's expensive, Freddie. And I...I just don't know if I could go through with it. Adoption, though...maybe. But it might be hard to give up our baby..."

"We could keep it." Freddie suggested.

Sam scoffed. "How can we afford a baby? I can't even afford myself. Mom doesn't have a steady job either, but she works...nights...but what little money Mom's pulling in isn't going to even cover a bit of it. I could get a job, but...honestly...that wouldn't even go past minimum wage."

"I could get a job too, Sam."

"Yay, two minimum wage jobs."

"AND I'm sure my mom'll help, too."

"WHAT? Your mother? Oh, no Benson. Do you know what she'll say when she finds out that you're going to be a father? She'll go ape-shit. Is that really what you want?"

"Sam, it's inevetible anyway, so I might as well tell her when I get home. Tonight."

"Tonight? Will you be at school tomorrow? Will she have killed you?" Sam asked, half-joking, half-serious.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I hope..." Sam hugged him.

"Freddie...thanks." Freddie kissed her on the cheek.

"Sam...I'd never leave you alone."

"My dad walked out on me and Mel...it's nice to know my child's father won't do the same."

"Never." Freddie told her, smiling.

Sam said goodbye to Freddie as he left for home, feeling like she wasn't so alone in this after all.

A/N: Yeah, okay guys. This chapter was nice, I guess. I felt like I could write more. The internet is STILL down, the only way I'm posting this is because I'm hard-wired through the wire in the basement. Oh the things I do for you guys. I'm also getting ready to leave for boot camp, so if ya'll don't hear from me for awhile...that's why. I'm in boot camp. So...pray for me. And...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I just needed to say that I'm going to try and update one or two more times before I leave for RTC, but I will be back eventually. It won't be forever, I promise. I leave for boot camp on Sunday, so pray for me and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. I may even write a one-shot as a farewell.

P.S. I've said it before, but if you're a Naruto fan and things of that nature, my friend CrystalCatastropheXD writes really good stories. You can find her on my fav. author's list.

See ya!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
